Throw fists, Get switched
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: After meeting the new girl, Stella, who can do a bit of magic, the quads wake up to find that their bodies have gotten switched with each other. As expected, this leads to a whole lot of consequences, and a big challenge for them to face.
1. Magic Stella

**Hey people!**

**I'm starting a new story, ****_but_****, that does in no way mean I'm ending ****_Lights off, Door closed_****. Since that is a oneshot collection, the chapters don't depend on each other, and I don't know how many scary stories I can come up with.**

**I will both be posting chapters of this new story _Trow Fists, Get Switched_**** but at times I will also upload new oneshots in ****_Light off, Door closed_****.**

**Hope I made that clear in an understandable way.**

**If I didn't, here's a simpler explanation: I will be updating two stories at the same time.**

**I got the idea for this story while watching the YouTube channel _Not Enough Nelsons_, and their body swap skit.**

**So anyway, here we go!**

**Note: This story takes place during season 4.**

* * *

"Dawn!" Mae shouted through the Boulder Academy Hall. "We're gonna be late."

Dawn clumsily shut her locker door, almost dropping her open backpack.

"Dawn, I'm about to leave without you!"

"No! Mae, wait!"

Stumbling over her own feet, Dawn ran down the hall, towards Mae by the entrance door. Out of breath, she reached her best friend. She stood straight up, and smiled.

"See. I'm here."

"Good," Mae sighed, as Dawn did nothing. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeaaaah, that's the thing," Dawn smiled guiltily, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

She did this by smiling awkwardly, and raising her shoulders to make herself look smaller. Mae looked at her with a disappointed face.

"What have you done?"

"_Weeeeeell_, I kinda lost a bet with my brothers, so they now have to tag along with us as we walk home."

"Seriously?"

Dawn avoided Mae's killing glare, seeing as she knew she wouldn't be happy with this.

"Why would they even want to go with us?"

Dawn shrugged. She had gotten out of the innocent, awkward pose.

"Don't know. I think they just want to force me to meet their new _friend,_" she air quoted the word 'friend'.

"Who?"

Dawn shrugged, and looked over her shoulder as she heard three very familiar voices. Her and Mae turned around to see Nicky, Ricky and Dicky walking towards them, along with a Scandinavian-looking girl.

Dawn looked the girl up and down with a skeptic look. The boys reached them.

"Hey Mae," Ricky smiled at Mae.

Dawn cleared her throat.

"I'm here too you know"

"Yeah," Ricky replied shrugging. "I just say hey to you too much, so it wasn't needed right now."

"Well, thanks for that. You made me wait here, just so you can say hey to Mae?"

"Not only for that," Nicky jumped into the conversation.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She already knew what was coming.

"Dawn, meet Stella," Nicky took a step forward, and gestured to the blonde girl, like she was the most spectacular thing in the world.

Stella just smiled, and removed a loop of hair from her face.

"Hello," she had quite an accent, sounding a bit German. Or maybe Norwegian?

"Hey...," Dawn slowly crossed her arms. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, just about a week."

Dawn turned to her brothers instead.

"What makes her so interesting, so you found it out in seven days?"

The three boys took a step back with shocked looks on their faces. Stella, however, just giggled.

"That's offending, Dawn," There was no way to tell if Dicky was serious.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, still. What makes her so special?"

The boys made a quick recovery from the "_extreme offense_" that was Dawn.

"Stella can do some magic," Ricky sounded _very_ excited, and he was almost bouncing in place.

Dawn couldn't help but snort, as Stella stood there with a proud look.

"Magic? Like what magic? Making you less idiotic?"

"No," Nicky crossed his arms.

"Hmmmm... Making you less stuck up?" Dawn gave Ricky a cocky look.

Ricky's finger automatically pointed to her, and his face turned angry.

"First, I'm not stuck up, and second, no."

"Then what could it be? Making Dicky smart?"

"No. More like making you learn to _hurry up,_" Dicky shook his head.

Meanwhile, Stella and Mae watched the argument unfold. Mae just took a few steps back, and leaned against a wall, sighing. She was used to this. Stella on the other hand, looked at the fight with a concerned face. As Dawn pushed her fist onto Ricky's chest, she stepped forward.

"Guys! I do none of that magic!"

The quads gave each other a furious glance, before looking at Stella.

"I focus on spells."

Dawn felt a sudden interest forming inside of her.

"What kind of spells?"

Stella smiled. There was a hint of mischief in the slight grin.

"Like this."

She cleared her throat.

"Imorgon kommer er syn på världen slås om. Följer ni den här vägen, kan ni lämna slagsmål bakom."

The quads looked at her with extreme confusion, and so did Mae. Stella was clearly speaking in her native language. Then the questions poured in.

"Did you just put a spell on us?"

"What did you just say?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I can feel something inside of me."

Stella didn't answer any questions. She just put a finger in front of her mouth, turned around, and walked away with a lurky grin.

"Nevermind, I'm just hungry"

The other quads and Mae looked up at Dicky.

"What?"

"I said I felt something inside of me, but it was just my stomach. I haven't eaten in as long as I can remember."

"Okay, now I gotta ask. Are we going home? Are we not going home?"

Dawn nodded.

"Yeah... We are."

And with the thought of what Stella had just said, the five of them left the school.

The quads had a crippling feeling all over them. Had Stella put a spell on them? Or was she just messing?

They would get the answer the very next morning...


	2. The Switch

It was the middle of the night. Stars were out, the moon was waxing crescent, and the sky had a dark navy blue color. Everything was like normal in all the houses in Boulder.

_Except _for in the Harper house.

A wave of some kind of energy flew right through the closed front door. It found its way up the stairs, and split into two parts as it reached the bedrooms. The invisible motion moved into the quad's rooms, and flew right into each one of them.

* * *

**BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP**

Nicky's alarm went off, and he immediately pulled the blanket over his ears.

_Not already_

It felt way too early for his alarm to go off.

**BEEEEP BEEEEP**

Also, _that_ wasn't the alarm tone his phone had. It had to be some kind of glitch. He had to turn that off _right now_. It could wake up the whole neighborhood.

He rolled over onto his right, blindly trying to find his phone. After a couple of seconds of just fumbling around on the bedside table he found the phone. _Finally_, he could get rid of that stupid noise.

Then he opened his eyes. The first thing that shocked him was that he was holding Dawn's phone. So it was _her_ stupid alarm. Then he noticed the room he was in. Light pink walls which were totally bombed with posters and junk, a ton of colorful carpets on the floor, and all the tropical themed furniture.

Nicky was in Dawn's room, but what was he doing here? Had he sleepwalked? He'd never done that before...

Well, no problem. He just had to go back to his room, so he got out of Dawn's bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Then he passed the mirror. Just at random, his eyes were drawn there. That's when he noticed it.

Blonde, wavy hair, hazel eyes. Grey sweatpants with little ice cream cones, and a light teal sleep hoodie.

It wasn't him in the mirror. It was Dawn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" he stopped screaming immediately when he noticed his voice; or to be more clear - Dawn's voice.

Dawn's room, Dawn's appearance, Dawn's voice. _He_ was _Dawn_.

In two seconds, he was back on the bed, thinking it all through. There was no way he was going out to the others, so he would just stay in there. Yeah... that would be the safest decision...

* * *

Dawn slowly woke up. She felt... _different_... in a way she couldn't describe. It wasn't nausea, dizziness or a soar throat of any kind. She was totally fine in the health categories. Something was just not right.

She sat up, and her hands went up to her shoulder, to brush her hair away. That's when she noticed that there was no hair to brush off. All the big waves of blonde hair were gone.

Starting to slightly panic, Dawn felt her way up her neck, which seemed much coarser than usual. Then she found hair by her ears. Straight, rough hair. This could not have happened to her. Had someone cut her hair in her sleep?

Dawn swung her legs down from the bed, and stood up as she opened her eyes. Then she noticed where she was. She wasn't in her pink, tropical room. The walls around her were blue, and there were three beds in the room.

Nicky and Ricky were asleep in the other two, and she had just slept in the third on the opposite side of the room. She had just woken up in Dicky's bed!

What was she doing sleeping in Dicky's bed. Was this all a big prank?

She looked down and shook her head. Then she noticed what she was wearing. A black and grey shirt with the text 'IDC' spelled on it, and a pair of black shorts.

This was Dicky's pajamas! What was going on?

Dawn swung her head around, looking for a mirror. There were none. Why didn't they have any mirrors!?

After a couple more seconds she saw a tiny mirror on the desk, next to four of Nicky's alarm clocks. She ran there, and picked it up. What she saw in there gave her the biggest fright of her life.

Staring back at her from the mirror was Dicky.

Dawn muffled a scream with her hand as she realized what had happened. She was in Dicky's body. She could just think one thing: _Why_?. There was no reason or explanation to why this horrible thing would ever happen to her.

No one could see her like this. She looked terrible. Well, all she had to do was hide, so she fled out of the room, and down the stairs.

* * *

The sound of someone running woke Dicky up. He slowly pressed his eyes open, and managed to see someone fleeing out of the room. There was no way he could identify who it was, because he only managed to see the legs disappearing out of the room.

Well, now that Dicky was awake, there was no point in going back to sleep. So he sat up on the bed he was on. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were extremely uncomfortable. Wasn't he wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts when he went to bed?

Guess not. He glanced around the room, and noticed Dicky's bed was empty. Wait a second... he was Dicky. What in the world was going on?

He looked down, and noticed the red, blue and green plaid blanket. That was clearly Ricky's blanket. At a closer look, the blue pajamas he was wearing clearly belonged to Ricky too.

On an even closer look, he figured out he was in the bed the closest to the door. In other words; Ricky's bed. Now hold up, this was just weird. He was wearing Ricky's clothes, and was in Ricky's bed. Well, at least he still had his awesome hair.

After thinking about it, he realized he wanted a look at it. Where was the mirror now?

He quickly spotted it on the desk. Not so smooth at all, he got out of Ricky's bed, and walked over to the desk. Why did he feel so short? It was like everything had gotten bigger, and he had sunk down to a lower level.

Dicky reached the desk and grabbed the mirror, and the hair brush laying next to it. His hair needed to be at it's best perfection. He held the little mirror up, and to his absolute horror, his beautiful face didn't look back at him.

_Ricky _was in the mirror. What!?

"NOOOOOOO! THE HORROR" What had happened to his luscious locks?

They had turned into a blonde mess on top of his head. How could this happen to him?

* * *

"NOOOOOOO! THE HORROR!" a sudden voice woke Ricky up, and he sat right up in his bed.

Something that confused him was that the voice seemed so familiar.

"What's happening?" he yawned, and then his hand flew up to his mouth. That wasn't his voice, and it definitely wasn't his voice cracks.

"My hair!" he heard the voice that actually belonged to him say that sentence.

He sat bolt right up. All of a sudden he was wide awake... In Nicky's bed? What?

He looked over to where the scream had come from, and to his shock, he saw himself staring into the mirror, panicky fingering his hair.

"What's going on?" he got out of his brother's bed, and ran over to the desk.

Weirdly, he felt a little unusual. Was he really that tall when he went to bed? And that skinny?

He placed himself behind... himself... and looked into the mirror. It wasn't his blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at him though.

_Nicky's_ green eyes looked into his, and his blonde hair had turned dark brown.

"What is this?"

The still panicked Ricky figure breathed heavily.

"Who are you!?"

"It's me, Ricky... I think," Ricky felt hesitant as he looked the person standing next to him up and down. "You?"

"Dicky"

"Then why are you... me?"

"I don't know! Why are you Nicky?"

"I don't know. We need to find Dawn and Nicky."

The two switched boys ran out of their room. Dicky bulged the door to Dawn's room open, grabbed the closest thing (a pencil case), and held it as a weapon towards Dawn on the bed.

"Who are you!?"

The Dawn-figure looked up, and pushed itself backwards on the bed.

"I'm-.. I'm Nicky! You?"

"Dicky. Where's... Dawn?"

"I don't know, where's Ricky!?"

"He's here"

Ricky stepped into the doorway, in Nicky's body.

Both Ricky and Nicky could agree that it was extremely weird seeing themselves from someone else's eyes.

"Are all of you... _you_?" Dicky's voice was heard coming from the stairs.

When Ricky and Dicky turned their heads, and Nicky ran over to the door, they could see what was presumably Dawn, standing on the stairs, in Dicky's body.

"No!"

"Okay, who's who? I'm Dawn."

"I'm Nicky," Nicky replied in Dawn's voice.

"I'm Dicky," The Ricky figure said.

"Ricky," Ricky, as Nicky, pointed to himself.

"Okay, this is _super weird_, but... I'm sure it has a logical explanation," Dawn tried to sound sure, but she definitely wasn't.

* * *

**Hey people, I posted a pole!**

**Please go and check it out, and vote on it.**

**I really want to know what you enjoy reading the most, so I know what to write to entertain you.**

**Thank you so much if you do!**


	3. Quad Being Quad

**Just to be clear, when I say that for example "Dawn sat down on the couch", I mean it as Dawn does it, and not the person who's in Dawn's body.**

**So it looks like Dicky sits down on the couch, but it is Dawn.**

**Hope that's clear now :)**

**Also, to be clear on one other thing**

**Dawn switched to Dicky**

**Ricky to Nicky**

**Dicky to Ricky**

**Nicky to Dawn**

* * *

The four switched quads had gathered in Dawn's room to try to figure out why this happened. They were all confused on who was who, a problem they had never had before. Only some people confused the Icky's, but now Dawn was in on the confusion too.

After just a few minutes of discussion, Ricky remembered the _spell_ Stella had given as an example. What if it wasn't just an example... Maybe she really put a spell on them, and this was the spell. She switched them?

There was only one way to find out.

"Search for _European spells_, or something," Dawn started pressing buttons on Ricky's laptop, but got stopped by Ricky.

"You can't just search for that. Can you imagine how many spells there can be? We have to be more specific."

"How?"

"Don't know. Where's she from?"

The quads thought for a few seconds.

"She kinda looks Scandinavian...," Nicky sounded hesitant.

Ricky quickly typed '_Scandinavian spells_'

Not a lot of search results dropped in. Only around thirty, and some of them were clearly nothing to even consider. One of the results read: "List of Swedish and Norwegian spells and magic"

"There. Click that," Dawn pointed to the link.

"No, don't," Dicky stopped Ricky from pressing it. "We're looking for Scandinavian spells, not Swedish and Norwegian."

Ricky sighed. He didn't really know how he felt about hearing his own voice sound so stupid. He clicked the link anyway, ignoring Dicky's dumb request. It led him to a website, which consisted of nothing but a long list of words and sentences in foreign languages.

"Quick. Search for something that sounds like... whatever Stella said," Nicky started going down the long list.

The others joined him.

There were a lot of weird words, and some weird letters as well; a's and o's with weird lines and dots around them. They understood nothing, and everything looked the same. Then it was there. All of a sudden. An incantation that perfectly fit how they remembered Stella saying something.

_Imorgon kommer er syn på världen slås om. Följer ni den här vägen, kan ni lämna slagsmål bakom_

"That's it!" Dawn excitedly pointed to the line.

A quick explanation stood beside the line. It read: _Byter folks kroppar_

"I'm Google translating it," Ricky opened a new tab, and typed in _google translate_.

He copied and pasted the line into the translating block, and it started loading. After a couple of seconds, the full sentence spelled out.

_Tomorrow, will your view of the world change. If you follow this path, you can leave fights behind._

"What?" Dicky frowned.

"Translate the explanation."

Ricky copied and pasted again, and this time it spelled: _Switches people's bodies_.

"That explains it," Nicky nodded casually.

"Yeah. But how do we get out of this?" Ricky looked around at the others, getting goosebumps when he saw Dicky as himself.

"Maybe it's like... a 24 hour thing?"

Nicky nodded.

"It has to be. We'll just... wait through this day, and see what happens," he coughed quietly just by hearing what he sounded like.

He looked over at the others.

Ricky had a horrified look on his face. He was staring into thin air with Nicky's green eyes, and his mouth slightly open.

"What's wrong, dude?" Dicky hit Ricky's arm.

"I... I have a math test today," Ricky looked up at Dicky. "You're gonna have to take it."

"I can't take a math test!"

"Well, you have to! You'll ruin my perfect attendance if you don't!"

"He'll get you an F if he takes it."

Ricky buried his face in his hands. His facial features felt so different than normal. Dawn was right though. He would get an F. Dawn continued speaking.

"Does anyone else have any plans or things today?"

"Boulderdash," Nicky talked quickly, and it was hard to hear what he was saying.

"What?" Ricky got a sudden worry.

Since he was Nicky now, he would have to do whatever Nicky just said.

"The... the Boulderdash," Nicky said, a little clearer this time.

Suddenly it was clear. Ricky would have to run to the cooking class, and then also _cook_.

"Me and Mae are takin our bikes to Coneye West."

Nicky looked up, shocked and horrified.

"Dawn I can't do that!"

"Why? You have to!"

"Can't you just cancel it?"

"No way! Why can't you anyway?"

"I can't ride a bike! And the ice cream there is horrible; it just tastes like cream!"

"Stop being so snobby, and just go there. You're meeting Mae outside her house at three"

Nicky looked upset, but seemed to accept it.

"I have skateboard practice."

"Dicky, are you kidding me? I can't even _stand_ on a skateboard!"

"If you're forcing me to ride a bike, Dicky can definitely force you to ride a skateboard!" Nicky commanded.

Dicky gave Dawn a killing glare.

"I am _not_ missing practice," he thought for a second. "_You_ are not missing practice."

Dawn frowned.

"Well, I'm gonna break all _your_ bones."

"They're yours right now."

"But when we switch back they'll be yours."

"How _do we_ switch back?" Ricky interrupted.

The quads looked at each other. From their facial expressions, it was clear none of them had any idea how to switch back.

"We... we can ask Stella today."

The others nodded at Nicky's suggestion.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

Anne's voice made the quads flinch. The three oldest started getting up, and out of Dawn's room. Nicky stayed on the bed for a few seconds.

"Are we gonna tell mom and dad?" he sounded nervous.

The other three hesitantly looked at each other. Ricky shook his head, Dawn bit her lip, and Dicky shrugged.

"We won't." Ricky decided.

The others nodded, and Nicky got off the bed.

Dawn stopped them when they reached the staircase.

"Okay. Now remember, we gotta act like each other. No one can find out about this. Got it?"

"Got it."

They ran down the stairs, like they usually did, and kept on running into the kitchen. Nicky swung the door open, and stepped in.

"Good morning, mom," he sounded extremely awkward, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Anne turned her head, and looked confused, but happy.

"Good morning, Dawn!"

Dawn leaned in towards Nicky, disappointed.

"_Good morning_? Seriously?"

Nicky shrugged, and shook his head to show that he didn't know why he said that either. He then turned to go sit in his own chair. So did everyone else. For a couple of seconds, all four of them moved towards their usual seats.

Ricky stopped right in his tracks though. He gestured to everyone else that they were doing it wrong, and they started moving around, to go to the seat of the person in whose body they were in.

Dicky sat down in the chair by the end of the table. A freshly made egg salad sandwich laid on the table in front of him. He didn't want to eat it, but he couldn't just ignore it. He had to be Ricky.

On his left side Nicky sat by Dawn's fruit cereal. Unlike Dicky, Nicky didn't seem to complain. He almost ate the same thing.

Beside Nicky sat Ricky, with Nicky's yogurt, and a sandwich. He didn't seem to have any problem with the sandwich, but Ricky had never liked yogurt.

Dawn sat opposite of Nicky, happily eating Dicky's waffles.

This was just weird...


	4. The Challenge Has Begun

Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn sat on the school bus. The challenge had begun. The challenge of letting _no one _know what had happened. They had to act like each other and sell the performance.

None of them were good actors. The closest they had ever gotten to acting was the puppet shows about the three pigs, and now they had to perfectly act like each other!

Dicky had to take Ricky's math test. Ricky would usually get a 99 or 100 percent on each test. That was close to impossible for Dicky, seeing as the highest score he had gotten was a 42.

The next challenge would be for Ricky. He had to run through the entire school during the five minute break. As if that wasn't enough, he had to do it while carrying a frying pan! Or what Nicky insisted it was: _His perfectly seasoned cast iron skillet_.

Dawn's and Nicky's challenges took place after school.

Dawn had to go to Dicky's skateboard practice, without breaking her legs... or _Dicky's legs_. She could barely even stand on a skateboard, let alone ride it and do tricks.

Then there was Nicky, who had to ride a bike - which he couldn't - meet Mae, and eat at an ice cream place which didn't even have good ice cream!

This was nearly impossible, for all of them. Those challenges were also only the tip of the iceberg. They had to convincingly act like each other too, and judging by their acting experience, that would not be easy.

"Why can't you just use the frying pans in the classroom?" Ricky moaned as he dragged Nicky's backpack up to his seat for the fourth time.

"First of all, that's a _skillet_. And the ones in there aren't seasoned! Or cast iron!"

Ricky wondered how that mattered. Frying pan, skillet; same thing. And how did the material matter? Did it even make a difference? And _perfectly seasoned_, what did that even mean? Neither material nor seasoning mattered.

"Why exactly do I need this pen?" Dicky held up a red ink-pen.

"It's my lucky pen. I use it on every single math test, and so you _have _to. The color of the ink perfectly stands out, so it's easier to read the answers," Ricky explained as if it was obvious.

"I'm not sure you want to see the answers," Dawn snorted

Dicky just ignored them. Both Ricky's and Dawn's statements. He just wondered how the color of the pencil mattered.

The quads then felt the bus stopping. Their little mini argument had kept them from looking out the windows once, but now that they did, they noticed that they were right by Boulder Academy.

"Okay, Dicky. You have the math test first thing in the second floor corridor," Ricky explained as they started getting off.

"I know where math i.s"

"Nicky, your first class is social studies. Just follow Mae, she's in the class too," Dawn hopped off the school bus.

She turned to Dicky as she started walking towards the entrance.

"Dicky, what do I have first?"

Dicky didn't answer, but just shrugged. Dawn sighed, and held out her hand.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" Now Dicky was quick to talk.

"You have your schedule in your phone, now give me it."

Very unwillingly, Dicky pulled his phone out, and gave it to Dawn. He then turned his head towards Ricky.

"Ricky. Give me your phone."

"No. Why?"

"'Cause I gave mine to Dawn."

"Why does that matter?"

"Cause I need to know your schedule."

"Fine."

Ricky frowned as he handed his phone to Dicky.

"Well, if we're doing this... Nicky give me your phone. Dawn, give your phone to Nicky."

Dawn suddenly looked nervous.

"What if I don't _want_ to give my phone to Nicky?"

Ricky raised his eyebrows.

"Fine."

Dawn took her phone out of her pocket, and hesitantly gave it to Nicky. Meanwhile, he seemed to have no problems at all giving his phone to Ricky.

The little group then entered the school. Dawn immediately dragged them into a corner, earning some questioning glances from people.

"Okay. What are your locker numbers?"

"56."

"70."

"49."

Dawn nodded.

"Mine's 44. Everyone switched keys?"

The boys held up their keys.

Nicky had a pink lanyard, Ricky a mess of key chains, and Dicky had a simple ring with two keys and a name tag. Dawn smiled, and held up the one key Dicky had given her.

"Quaddle up."

The quads got into a quaddle, arms around each other, and slightly leaning in.

"So... We're now going to live each others lives today. _Without... screwing... up,_" Dawn's determined tone on the last part made the boys afraid to even _think_ about what would happen if they did anything wrong. That only got encouraged by Dawn's narrow-eyed glance at each one of them.

"At lunch, we meet up by the broken water fountain, and we find Stella. Got it?"

"Got it," the boys nodded, and they got out of the quaddle.

"Hey Dawn! Hey Icky's!"

The quads immediately turned around to the entrance. Mae was walking towards them. Dawn gave Nicky a slight push forward.

"He-... Hey Mae!"

Mae frowned. Nicky sounded really hesitant.

"Is everything okay?" Mae took a few steps closer to the quads.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Mae narrowed her eyes. She was still a little suspicious.

"Well, I think we should head off to social studies.

Nicky nodded, and went off with Mae, leaving the older three quads in the entrance hall.

"We should probably get to class too."

Dicky and Ricky nodded. They then headed off in different directions. None of them were really ready for the day, but they couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the case with this chapter. I wrote the entire chapter in maybe an hour, without saving once. Then I accidentally pressed some button on my keyboard, and everything got reset to two sentences again.**

**So I had to rewrite the whole chapter, and so it may be a bit weird.**

**Anyway, I don't know when my computer will arrive in next week, but until then, I will try to update every single day, maybe even twice a day. Then I might disappear, cause I will be playing a heck lot of Sims 4.**

**(If anyone else has the Sims 4, and they want to check me out there, here's my username to search for in the gallery: CGEklund. I upload some lots and families, but mostly houses)**

**Even when I get my computer, and will play the Sims _a lot,_ I will try to update this story and Lights off, Door closed as much as possible.**

**See ya later today, or tomorrow!**


	5. Math Tests and Boulderdashes

Dicky sat in the math classroom. The teacher stood behind the her, taking attendance, and so every three seconds, a '_yes_' would be heard in the room. Dicky leaned back on the chair. He barely noticed the multiple sets of eyes giving him weird glances. Leaning back was _not_ a Ricky thing.

"Ricky Harper?" the teacher called out.

Dicky said nothing. He was _Dicky Harper_, wasn't he?...

"Ricky?"

Dicky looked up, and saw the teacher looking right at him. All of a sudden he remembered. He _was_ Ricky Harper.

"Yes," he tried to sound as proper as possible, while he also sat right up, in a good posture in his seat.

The teacher looked a little concerned as she put a check in the presence box beside Ricky's name. She then continued with attendance.

A minute later, the tests started getting handed out. Dicky took several deep breaths as he waited for the teacher to give him his test. He couldn't screw this up. That wasn't a possibility.

The teacher laid the test in front of him. Here goes nothing! Dicky read the first question.

_You have a bag of candy. 5 licorice, 10 mints and 25 caramels. What's the probability of getting a mint if you pick one up with your eyes closed?_

Dicky was stiff and speechless. He glanced down at the bottom of the question, seeing this question gave enough credit for an E. An E? This was like an A question! How was he going to nail all the questions on the test? He usually never even _took_ a math test! He would always get out of it in some way...

The teacher seemed to have noticed how still he was sitting, and that he wasn't even writing anything. She walked over to him, and bent down to his desk level.

"Ricky, is everything alright? Are you feeling well?"

What was he going to do!? If he _took_ the test, he would get Ricky an F, or maybe an E, but that would not be okay. He could say that he in fact _wasn't_ feeling well, so he could go home. That was what he actually wanted to do. If he went home, maybe he wouldn't be able to switch back though. They didn't know if they needed everyone for it to work.

"I'm good. I was just... thinking... about the... _candy._"

The teacher slightly turned her eyebrows down, but stood up and went back to her desk without saying anything more.

Now Dicky _had_ to take the test. There was no way of getting out. He looked around him in the classroom. Literally _everyone_ else were scribbling down solutions and answers, and so he should be doing it even faster, but he didn't have one single idea in his head.

A couple of kids were using rulers too. Dicky quickly looked through the test. What did they need a ruler for!?

After looking around at everyone else, he accidentally caught a glance of the person next to him's paper. Was... was that the answer to the first question?

It was!

Dicky quickly scribbled it down. It was cheating, yes, but if he did it any other way, He would fail the test - _Ricky_ would fail the test.

Very sneakily, he looked over at the kid's paper. The answer to the second answer stood right there on the paper. Dicky scribbled it down, and used that tactic for the whole rest of the test...

* * *

_9:54_...

Ricky looked down from the clock. In one minute, the Boulderdash would start, and he would have to run to Nicky's locker, get Nicky's backpack (and the fricking _frying pan_), and then run to the other side of the school. In five minutes!

"Pack up," Ricky looked up when the teacher suddenly spoke.

In a second, the loud noise of the whole class dragging their chairs, and packing up their things filled the classroom. Ricky stood up behind his desk, and watched the clock as it turned to 9:55.

The teacher patiently waited for the class to go quiet (Ricky waited impatiently). When they finally did, she smiled.

"Have a good day, now leave."

Ricky almost ran out of the classroom, and managed to get out first. The challenge was on. Thirty seconds later Ricky reached Nicky's locker, number 70. It took him a few seconds to in a panic find the right key in Nicky's mess of a key chain. When he did, he unlocked the red locker, and swung it open.

The green backpack almost fell out, causing a loud noise from the cast iron skillet. Many eyes were cast at him as he pulled out the backpack. It made a horribly loud noise when all the cooking things Nicky always brought from home were thrown around in there.

Then Ricky went for the run. Before they left for school, Nicky had done his best to describe the fastest way to the cooking classroom. Now Ricky was running, as fast as he could, through the school halls. He passed classrooms, lockers, groups of students, and he was pretty sure he even saw Nicky in Dawn's body.

After two thirds of the way, he caught a glance at a clock.

9:59.

Ricky sped up. He felt much faster in Nicky's body than in his own. He realized that as he reached the cooking classroom's door, just as the teacher was about to close it.

"Mr. Wigglesworth!"

The big (literally) teacher stuck his head out. He had his usual wide open eyes, and ends of his lips turned down into a frown. Upon seeing Ricky, who he of course thought was Nicky, his frown got even worse.

"Oh. Harper..."

"I'm not late, am I?"

Mr. Wigglesworth glanced down at his wrist, where a too tight wrist watch was on. He turned his lips down even more.

"No."

Ricky took a breath of relief. He hadn't caused Nicky any trouble. Not yet at least.


	6. Cooking Collapse

"Okay class. Today's recipe is an easy one. Belgian waffles!"

Mr. Wigglesworth's words put Ricky in a quick state of shock. He could almost feel his jaw dropping. _Belgian... waffles_? How was he going to make Belgian waffles?

"Chefs! To your-"

Ricky raised his hand. Mr. Wigglesworth stopped speaking, and rolled his eyes.

"What, _Harper_?"

"Do we get a recipe?"

"No. You're too advanced for that."

Ricky's heart sunk to his feet.

"Chefs! To your kitchens!"

Ricky dragged his feet to the turquoise-marked kitchen. A lot of ingredients were placed on the lower part of the silver trolley. Just by looking down there, Ricky could spot flour, sugar, eggs and milk.

He crouched down and looked at the others. Vanilla powder (what was that?), baking soda (that just sounded strange), and salt (waffles weren't salty, so why was that there?).

Ricky stood up again. He could see the four other students in the class already cracking eggs and measuring up ingredients. He should be doing the same. That's what Nicky would do. Nicky would never just stand there when he had a cooking task. Ricky even caught Flavio giving him a weird glance.

Well, it was life or death here.

Ricky grabbed the closest thing - flour. How much did he need? There were several measuring cups in front of him on the table. Which one was he supposed to use.

Ummmm, none of them. His eyes were a perfect measure. He grabbed the flour bag, and tilted it over. _A lot_ of flour fell into the bowl. _Too_ much. Or at least Ricky thought so...

Next was the... sugar. Ricky didn't like his waffles too sweet, but what _was_ too sweet. Hesitantly, he poured in a bit of sugar. Was that enough? What if the flour took over the little amount of sugar?

Salt. Was that a trick ingredient? Waffles weren't salty. They weren't salty at all. That must be a trick ingredient.

Ricky took the thing next to the salt, milk. What was the mix for waffles consistency supposed to be like? Was it a batter, or more like a dough? Ricky had no idea. Well, just to be on the safe side, he would try to make something in between.

He poured some milk in, right from the container into the bowl. The flour and sugar started looking a bit soggy, and so he stopped.

Time for eggs! As Ricky bent down to get the eggs, he could see Mr. Wigglesworth's legs walking from kitchen to kitchen. He was just passing the student next to him, Flavio. Ricky could hear Mr. Wigglesworth praising Flavio.

He quickly stood up, after he grabbed a random amount of eggs. He had four eggs in his hands.

Mr. Wigglesworth started making his way over to Ricky's table. Nicky had told Ricky that he _never _seemed to like _anything _Nicky made, so Ricky was prepared for the worst. He was just about to crack the eggs, which he actually knew how to do, when Mr. Wigglesworth reached his kitchen. Ricky took a deep breath as the teacher looked into the bowl.

"_Huuuh!_" Mr. Wigglesworth sounded, and looked horrified as he quickly leaned back from the bowl.

Ricky had screwed up. He didn't know how, but he had surely screwed up somehow.

"_Harper_! You can leave this classroom, _now,_" Mr. Wigglesworth pointed his fat finger to the door.

"But-"

"Out!"

Ricky slowly nodded. In ten seconds he got his apron off (he struggled a lot). He then grabbed Nicky's backpack, and dragged his feet over to the door, and out. This was _not good. _He got himself thrown out of class, and by doing so, he got Nicky thrown out of class.

Nicky would _never_ let him hear the end of it. He was going to be so mad.

Ricky sat down on the closest bench, and buried his face in his hands. To his enormous misfortune, Mae just walked around the corner, closely followed by Nicky. If Ricky had noticed them (if his face wasn't buried in his hands), he would have guessed they came from the toilets beside the cooking class. Those were basically unused, and much cleaner than all the other school bathrooms.

It took Nicky no longer than a second to notice his own body sitting on the bench. He stopped, and when he did, Mae did too.

"Dawn, are you coming? We have English."

"Soon. You continue on, I'll catch up."

Mae sighed, and walked off. Nicky quickly sat down on the bench next to Ricky.

"What are you doing out here, you're supposed to be in class, it's not over yet!"

"I know," Ricky took his hands away form his face.

"Then why are you here!?"

"Mister Wigglesworth threw me out."

Nicky's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"WHY!?"

"I don't know! He checked my waffle mix, and threw me out."

Nicky calmed himself down.

"How did you make the batter?"

Ricky shrugged.

"Flour, sugar, eggs, milk-"

"You gotta be more specific."

"A lot of flour, a little sugar, I was about to add four eggs, and some milk."

Nicky's terrified expression was back.

"What were you thinking!?"

"I don't know how to make waffles!"

"Look, Ricky. You being me doesn't mean you can be as bad as cooking as you usually are."

"How does that even work?"

"It just does."

Nicky looked around him, and his eyes stopped at a clock.

"I have to go to English. But this isn't over."

With a frown, Nicky stood up, and walked off, turned right, and walked off. The thing none of them knew was that Mae was standing round the left corner, hearing their every word.

* * *

**So guys, this may be my last chapter before I get my computer. Which means updates will be less frequent. I will still update as much as I can, and want to, but there won't be a chapter tomorrow.**

**I'm going over to a friend's house to meet her new puppies, and so I won't really have any time to write.**

**See ya sometime soon!**


	7. 24 Hours

The ringing sound of the lunch bell was heard through the whole school, and heaps of students started making their way out of their classes. Everyone quickly headed towards the restaurant. People knew that the first persons to get there would _always_ get the best table, freshest food, and the most to eat. It was common knowledge at Boulder Academy, so of course everyone followed it.

Well... everyone except the Harper quads on this special day. All of them started making their ways from the different classrooms to the broken water fountain on the second floor. Dicky got there first, and Dawn just a minute later. Nicky came around a couple of minutes after them, and so they were just waiting for Ricky.

"Where is he?" Five minutes had gone by since the bell rang, and Ricky was still nowhere to be seen, and of course, Dawn was complaining.

"If he wants to be the leader so bad he should at least _try_ to make it on time."

"Maybe he forgot," Nicky's comment earned him two pairs of '_are-you-serious_' eyes.

"When has Ricky _ever_ been late anywhere when it isn't because of us?"

Nicky nodded, because Dicky was right. But there was a way he could tweak that.

"Technically, he's me."

"Yeah, physically. But mentally _he's still Ricky,_" Dawn nodded to herself.

A light went on in Nicky's head.

"And being late makes Ricky faint!"

The other two lit up too.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"He just fainted, that's why he's late!"

The three quads nodded to themselves, proud of their conclusion. Until...

"I've not fainted."

They turned their heads, and saw Ricky approaching them from a corridor. He looked a little distressed.

"Don't you remember? I had to go through the Boulderdash again."

Nicky narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you got kicked out of class."

"I did. But if I leave while class is still going, I'll get marked absent. _You'll_ get marked absent."

All three of Ricky's siblings now looked at him with frowns on their faces. Ricky just sighed.

"Are we gonna find Stella or not?"

Nicky, Dicky and Dawn quickly snapped out of it, and nodded.

"Does she eat lunch?" Dawn looked from brother to brother.

Nicky nodded, while Dicky and Ricky shook their heads. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Where does she usually hang out?"

"Cafeteria."

"Library."

"Outside."

Dawn looked away to hide her extreme disappointment, and irritation.

"Okay. Does she _eat lunch_ or _not_?"

"Not."

"Not."

"Does.."

Ricky and Dicky turned their heads to Nicky.

"She doesn't eat."

"Yes she does, I've eaten with her."

"That was probably just a one time."

"Fine. Then she doesn't eat."

Dawn nodded.

"Now, where does she hang? The library, outside, or the cafeteria?"

"Outside."

"Cafeteria."

"Library."

Dawn took a deep breath, in order to not scream at her brothers.

"You know what. Nicky, you go to the cafeteria. Dicky, go outside. Ricky to the library. I'll check the restaurant. The person who finds her calls the others. Got it?"

"Got it."

The quads sprinted away in different directions.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the phones in Nicky, Dawn and Dicky's phones started buzzing. In the different locations they were in, they pulled their phones out. Three different names shone up on their faces.

_Nicky Harper_

_Nickster_

_Nicky AKA Quad 4_

These were all different contact names the other three quads had for Nicky (Of course Ricky had Nicky's phone right now). Nicky turned his eyebrows down with an annoyed expression when he saw his nickname on Dawn's phone. "_Nicky AKA Quad 4_". He quickly brushed it off, and accepted the group call, just like Dawn and Dicky.

"I told you she hangs out in the library! I found her right here"

That was the only thing Ricky said before hanging up. Confused, the other three put their phones back, and headed to the library.

* * *

Dicky entered the library last, and saw Nicky, Ricky, Dawn and Stella talking around a table in the corner. He ran over there, and sat down next to his brothers. Opposite him sat Dawn and Stella.

"So quads. I know your case," Stella said casually. "I caused it."

"How do we undo it?" Ricky asked.

Stella smirked.

"Oh, I can't just _undo_ it. It's an at least 24 hour spell."

The quad's jaws dropped. After a quick counting, Ricky realized it had only been eleven hours. They had at least thirteen more to go.

"At least!?" Nicky was starting to slightly hyperventilate - This meant he _definitely_ had to go ride bikes and eat gross ice cream with Mae.

"Although I don't know. I've only ever switched two people with each other before. Never four. You could be switched for like three days."

Dawn looked away, and breathed in heavily. She could _not_ be trapped in Dicky's body for 72 hours. It would feel like a million years! Well at least it was Friday today... They didn't have to see anyone during the weekend.

Dawn wasn't the only one kind of freaking out though. Nicky and Dicky were too. The only calm one was Ricky.

"What do we do after these 24 to 72 hours?"

"You should have switched back, but I don't know. The spell is meant for only two people, that's why I've never tried more. I thought you would be a good test subject. No hard feelings though," Stella seemed extremely calm for the situation. Even a little cheerful...

Stella's words made Nicky's head flinch, and hastily turn towards her.

"What do we do if-...," he gulped. "nothing happens."

Stella leaned in.

"Come to my house, and we'll solve it," her happy tone was gone, and now she sounded like the subject was as serious as death.

She sat up with a straight back again, and smiled.

"On board?"

The quads nodded. Then the questions started falling in.

"What are we supposed to do for maybe two days stuck like this?"

"Do you know a counter curse?"

"Should we tell people about this?"

"What if you can't figure out how to switch us back?"

Stella just rolled her eyes. Then suddenly they got fixated on somewhere behind the quads, like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Dawn frowned.

"That, behind you," Stella pointed to the place she was looking at.

The quads all immediately looked behind them. Nothing was there. Not a single interesting thing.

"There's nothing there," Ricky narrowed his eyes.

There was still nothing, and so they just turned back around, and that's when they noticed the weird thing.

Stella was gone. Nowhere to be seen...

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeey, I'm back. After playing the Sims 4 for four days straight, I finally got the feeling to write a little again. And so here is the new chapter.**

**There may be a few spelling errors, but there's a perfect explanation for that actually.**

**I've written all of the previous chapters and stories on my school laptop, where both English and Swedish were installed languages, so if I spelled anything wrong, that red little wiggly line would appear under.**

**On my computer, only Swedish is installed, and so _every single word_ got red lines under them.**

**Hope you liked this chapter (especially you, HollyHook), and see you sometime with a chapter here, or a oneshot in Lights off, Door closed!**

**March 20th update: English is installed on my computer now, and has been since last summer, so no more spelling mistakes should be found in my stories.**


	8. Skater Quad

Fourteen hours... They had been switched for _fourteen _hours. At least ten were left, and Stella thought they would be switched longer. Maybe they had thirty hours left... or more...

Dawn sat on the bus. Not the school bus, but a white public transportation bus. Since it was a Friday, Dicky had skateboard practice right after school. And unlucky Dawn now had to go there for him, since she was in his body.

The annoying, black skateboard took up both her lap and the seat beside her, making her look like a seat hoarder. Three people had given her death glares as they had to stand up on the bus. Then Dawn decided to just ignore them, by looking out the window instead.

Dicky had told her to get off at Marine Street, and then walk down the road until she saw the park. A bunch of people would probably be there, so it would be easy to spot where they were gathering. Dawn still felt nervous though. She couldn't skate if her life depended on it, and now she was going to be in the skate park with twelve skaters.

She did have a pretty good excuse to not skate as much, and be horrible when she actually would skate. The perfect excuse was that she had tripped at school, and her knees hurt too much.

Impatiently, Dawn looked up at the little screen on the bus wall, displaying the next couple of bus stops. On the top of the list, the words '_Marine Street_' were displayed. '

Shoot! This was where she was getting off. Dawn pushed the stop button last second, and the bus started slowing down a second later. Clumsily, she started figuring her way out, struggling with the skateboard. Totally, it took her almost fifteen seconds to get off, and she could just feel everyone's eyes falling on her like a blanket.

Well, that was embarrassing. Dawn started hurrying down the street in the direction Dicky had told her to. After a few seconds, she could see the skate park around the corner. A grownup man, five boys and two girls were standing at the highest point of the place.

Thank gosh, finding them wasn't hard at all. Dawn sprinted the last bit, down the street, over the road, and into the park. Now how was she gonna get up to them? It was just a slope up to the platform. No stairs, no ladder, nothing.

Luckily for Dawn, one of the boys had spotted her.

"Heeey, Dicky!" the boy jumped onto his skateboard and skated down the slope.

He stopped right by Dawn, by leaning his foot on the end of the board, and jumping off. Dawn had _no idea_ who he was. She had never seen him before, or even heard Dicky mention anyone at skateboarding.

"Hi!" Dawn smiled, but the boy snorted.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say _hi_ before."

Something popped inside of Dawn, and she realized that was not how Dicky greeted someone.

"I.. I mean... _Heyyy, dude_," she awkwardly changed her words.

The boy still looked a little weirded out, but seemed to just shake it off, as he held out his fist in front of her. Dawn looked at his clenched hand, confused. She looked up at the boy.

"Uuuuh, Dicky. Is everything cool?"

Dawn nodded.

"Then why aren't we doing the handshake?"

A handshake!? Dicky didn't tell her about any handshake? What was she gonna do? She didn't know _the handshake_, she didn't even know who she was talking to!

"I... Cause I... My arm hurts, and I don't want to bother it."

"_Bother it_?"

Dawn slowly nodded. Still looking confused, the boy turned around again, and ran _straight up_ the ramp. How was that possible? Was Dawn supposed to do that now?

The boy looked down at her.

"You coming, Dicky?"

"Uuuuuuh, I don't know. My _legs_ kinda hurt too."

Dawn could just see the boy rolling his eyes and he turned around to his other skating friends.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group had gathered at the lowest point of the park. The late-arriving skaters were there, and so was Dawn (there was a staircase leading down there).

"Okay, skaters," the leader of the group, a tall brown haired man, with a short beard, stood up in front of the class. "You all know what we're doing today, I told you last time. Get to it!"

The other eleven kids went off in different directions, all swiftly carrying their heavy boards. Dawn on the other hand, was still in place, stiff and still. The leader gave her an annoyed stare.

"What are you waiting for Dicky?"

Dawn opened her mouth, but she was still silent.

"I-... My knees hurt... so I can't really skate."

The leader thought for a second.

"You don't need a lot of knees to skate forward and back. You gotta do something," he strictly pointed to the opposite ends of the lowest point.

Dawn felt already that there was no point in arguing. All she would probably do would be getting yelled at, so she sprinted over to one end, dragging the skateboard behind her. She dropped it in front of her, and slowly put one foot on it.

She almost got a heart attack when the board slowly rolled an inch, and she pulled her foot back, like the board was about to attack her. Looking up, she could see the leader still looking at her with killing, dead serious eyes. Okay, she could do this. No problem, she was just gonna ride a skateboard a few meters. Totally not a challenge.

Trying to look as confident, chill and comfortable as possible, Dawn put her foot back on, and kept it there when the force from her foot made the skateboard roll away a bit. Not as laid back at all, she quickly threw her other foot onto the board. She had now stepped onto it successfully. How did she move?

Well... she had seen Dicky doing this before. He would just like _kick_ the ground, and the skateboard would go off. Couldn't be that hard, right?

Dawn put her foot down on the concrete, and pushed away. The skateboard rolled off, _way _too fast. Dawn felt like she was going to fall off, and so she started flailing her arms around, searching for balance. After a few seconds she seemed to have found it. She was standing on the moving board, and it felt incredible.

Until she reached the other end... How did she slow down? Couldn't Dicky have explained how to do the basics at least!? Dawn went up a meter on the slope, and then rolled down even faster than before. She quickly jumped off the skateboard, and tripped as she stopped moving. Her face was only an inch from the ground as she hit it.

Once again, eyes fell on her. But this time it was the leader, and the other skaters. They all looked disappointed. The leader pointed to the entrance gate of the park.

"Leave. Fix your hurting legs and behavior 'til the next time."

Dawn quickly got on her feet, and almost ran out of the park (she couldn't run _fully_, carrying the heavy board, and now that her legs actually _hurt_ after the fall). She screwed up, and got Dicky in trouble. This was _not_ good.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, I'm here again, can you guess why?**

**Well, it's because I felt like writing. And 90% of this, I wrote during a class where I had nothing to do.**

**Anyway I have something to tell you. Recently, I have been absolutely _obsessed_ with A Series of Unfortunate Events, and I will most definitely write some fanfics on the series. But first I have to finish watching the series. I'm halfway into season 2, and I watch 3-5 episodes a week with my family.**

**So some time soon, I'll write ASOUE fanfiction.**


	9. Busted

Nicky noticed himself constantly looking over his shoulder as he waited for Mae. He had a sick feeling filling him, and as he always did when he was nervous, he started drumming his fingers on what he had his hand on; the saddle of Dawn's bike this time. He had ended his school day ten minutes early, meaning he had to wait for Mae.

One might think that this would make things better, because you would have time to go over what you would do, but in Nicky's case, it only made him more anxious, because instead of going over what he was going to do with Mae, he went over everything that could do wrong.

_Everything_ could go wrong while he would ride Dawn's bike, since he _couldn't do that_.

The ice cream at Coneye West was so awful he would barely be able to eat it without gagging. That wouldn't make sense though, since Dawn _loved _the ice cream there.

And the very worst thing; he could accidentally give the whole thing away.

"Hey Dawn."

Nicky flinched. He turned his head, and there was Mae, standing there with her bike. She frowned at him.

"What were you staring off, thinking about?"

"Noth-... Nothing."

"Then let's go" Mae swung her leg onto her bike.

"Yeah... Let's go."

Nicky tried to repeat Mae's action, and with a few slips he succeeded to get onto the bike, while Mae gave him a few concerned looks.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

Mae started tramping away with ease, while Nicky's heart just sped up. He took several deep breaths before even tramping once. Extremely wobbly and unsure, he started riding. Right now it didn't matter that Mae gave him constant confused looks over her shoulder. He just cared about not falling, and staying as steady as he could. The last thing he wanted was to fall and hurt himself badly. Then he would have to go to a hospital; Basically the paradise of germs.

With that thought in mind, he half-steadily, half-wobbly followed close behind Mae. When they reached the ice cream place in the middle of town, he had only fallen twice. The worst thing that had happened was that his knee was scratched, and that was nothing. At least according to Mae. In Nicky's words, it really could get infected, which meant he would have to go to the germ house.

Slightly limping, Nicky and Mae went into the ice cream shop. They went up to the counter.

"Hey Neil!" Mae greeted the server behind the ice cream counter.

Nicky had forgotten that Dawn and Mae went there _a lot_. They must have had made friends with one of the waiters. Neil looked young, which probably was the reason for them getting to know each other.

"Hi Mae. Hi Dawn," the waiter; Neil smiled at them. "The usual?"

"Of course! What else could I get?" Mae glanced down at one of the flavors. "_Raspberry_?"

Mae and Neil laughed.

"I know! It barely tastes like cream!" Neil took a break to say.

He then turned to Nicky.

"The usual, Dawn?"

Nicky had no idea what the usual was, but Dawn loved cream, so it was probably the most fat-tasting flavors there were.

"I'll just have raspberry," Nicky thought about his decision.

Mae frowned at him.

"_Raspberry_? Really Dawn?"

"I... I want to try it."

"Last month you did, and you didn't even finish the bowl."

"Tastes can change. You know if you eat something enough times, you'll eventually trick your mind into liking it for real," Nicky blurted out, realizing what he had done first when he saw Mae's puzzled face.

"Since when do you know things about food?"

"I... I... Nicky told me," Nicky hoped he sounded believable.

Mae just shrugged, and waved goodbye to Neil. They then walked out of the store, and sat down at a table. Mae immediately leaned her elbows on the table, and gave Nicky a serious look.

"Dawn. What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly normal."

Mae's expression turned into an 'are-you-serious' face.

"Really Dawn? You were jumpy when I said hi, you could barely ride your bike, and now you got _raspberry_ ice cream."

"I'm just... getting ill or something. You know, jumpy, dizzy, and I don't want too much cream, in case I'll feel sick."

"I guess that works," Mae dug into her cookie dough ice cream.

Nicky took a little from the raspberry on his spoon, and put it in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised as the ice cream didn't taste so horrible.

"How's the _raspberry_?" Mae asked, still with the sassy face.

"Better than I thought it would be."

"So you don't want to throw up because of the cream?"

"I _never_ want to throw up. Especially not from ice cream."

"How weird is it that Dawn once ate the creamiest ice cream here when she already was on the verge of throwing up."

"Umm...," Nicky didn't know what to do in the situation.

Then he realized something.

"Wait, why did you talk about Dawn - _me_ in third person?"

Mae giggled.

"Because _Dawn_ isn't here, is she?" she looked right into Nicky's eyes. "Right... _Nicky_?"

Nicky flopped his arms down.

"No. She isn't. She's at Dicky's skateboard practice. And I'm Nicky. It's just... We're just... Everything just... How did you know anyway?"

"I heard you and... whoever is in your body talking in the corridor outside Mr. Wigglesworth's classroom."

"Ricky"

"What?"

"Ricky's me right now," Nicky explained. "I'm Dawn, Dawn's Dicky, Dicky's Ricky, and Ricky's me."

"Wow" Mae sat back. "That's confusing."

Nicky nodded.

"I don't even know who I'm talking to fifty percent of the time."

"Yeah. Right now it's like I'm talking to Nicky _and _Dawn."

"We gotta tell the others you know."

Mae nodded.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two of them were back at the Harper house, in front of Dawn, Dicky and Ricky on the couch.

"Mae knows," Nicky revealed, without any hesitation.

The other three's jaws slightly dropped.

"How?" Ricky asked.

"She heard us talking outside cooking class," Nicky bit his lip.

Dawn giggled.

"You were eavesdropping on them?"

"Accidentally!" Mae replied, laughing as well.

The two of them broke out into a laughing fit, while the others watched in confusion, and in Dicky's case; disgust.

"I never want to see myself doing that again."

* * *

**I'm back! Wow, I'm back, it's a miracle!**

**I have a simple explanation to why I haven't uploaded anything in... a really long time.**

_**I finished A Series of Unfortunate Events, and a million ideas flew into my head at once, and I just had to write them into stories. I finished two whole ASOUE stories, then I remembered I'm still in this fandom too, and I had an ongoing story, which I seemed to have abandoned.**_

_**So now, I'm going to be uploading chapters both here, and to my new ASOUE oneshot collection.**_

_**Hope you like that, and hope you liked this chapter!**_


	10. Missions Impossible

**I haven't been writing this for a long time! I'm so sorry about that, but I got really caught up in my ASOUE stories, then in ****_the Super Secret_****,** **and ****_A Change of Lives_****. But I'm here now so yaaaay! I just got a random feeling to update this story, so I decided that I would do that.**

* * *

"So do you have any idea how to switch back?" Mae asked, looking from quad to quad with a confused face.

"Well, Stella said we'll probably switch back automatically," Dawn answered, hoping it was true.

"Yeah, in up to 72 hours," Ricky added, just to clarify. He glared off into space with annoyance in his eyebrows.

"Do you have any plans for for the next 72 hours then?" Mae continued.

The quads looked at each other, and while Dawn, Ricky and Dicky shrugged, Nicky answered.

"I don't think we've got anything big and fun planned."

The following second Tom excitedly opened the pass door. All heads were turned towards him.

"Good news, kids! We've got something really big and fun planned this weekend!" he shouted before he shut the pass door again.

The quads and Mae all looked at each other, fear in their eyes. It took them a while to speak again, and in the meantime they just sat there, staring into space, breathing irregularly by just the thought of what Tom and Anne could have planned. Mae was the first to speak to try calming the group down.

"Well..., you don't even know it's a 72 hour thing," she said, trying her best to sound supporting and hopeful. "Maybe it _is _just for 24 hours."

"Yeah," Dawn started nodding. "Yeah... yeah, yeah," this was more to convince herself of the fact than anyone else.

"That must be the case," Ricky added, doing the same thing as Dawn (mainly convincing himself).

"Totally", Nicky agreed.

"Or it won't stop at all...," Dicky commented, still staring off into space, and sounding a bit aloof.

"You're not helping!" Dawn shouted.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and Mae left. The quads still didn't know what Tom and Anne had planned to the following days, but they were prepared. At least they thought so...

They had psyched themselves up that they would be able to do whatever was thrown at them.

The second Nicky had awkwardly waved Mae off, while Tom and Anne watched, the two parents called the other quads down into the living room. As they sat down on the couch, they started to sweat lightly, having no idea what big weekend surprise was in front of them. Things didn't get better when Anne sat down in the armchair by the pass door, and Tom laid his arms on the armrest, both with big excited smiles on their faces. Neither one of them could keep still, and they just kept trying to hype the quads up.

To the best of their abilities, the quads faked smiles, but all of them could feel that only their lips were smiling. Somehow, Tom and Anne seemed to fall for the act though, as they got even more excited. The quads however, didn't.

"Could you just tell us what it is already?" Dawn blurted out, a little annoyed.

Tom and Anne's eyes both fell on her, or _Dicky _as they saw it. They rarely heard Dicky complain like that, so for a couple of seconds they just looked at him, furrowing their eyebrows.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, so she replaced it with the fake smile facade again. Tom and Anne quickly shook it off, and got excited again.

"We are going... to Addison and Leonard's over the weekend's!" Anne revealed, dragging it out and fluttering her hands.

All four quads' jaws dropped. They were going to their aunt, uncle and cousins' house, and they couldn't tell anyone what was going on!?

"Leonard's just built a new add-on guest room to the house!" Tom continued, but it just got worse. "So we'll be sharing a house with them for two full days!"

The four fake smiles adorning the quads' faces just got more nervous with each thing they said.

"Okay," Dawn's voice was high-pitched, meaning she was not okay with this. In the situation, it was Dicky's voice that was high-pitched. "Can we go to our rooms to... phone our cousins?"

"No, we're not done!" Anne responded excitedly, stopping Dawn from getting up from the couch.

"Dawn," Tom turned to Nicky.

"Yeah," even though Nicky didn't know what was in store, he immediately got afraid.

"You know the golf club a mile away from their house?" Tom asked, eagerly waiting for Dawn (Nicky) to get excited about something.

Nicky nodded slowly.

"They've organized a singing show where you can sing a solo!" Tom excitedly continued.

Nicky's jaw dropped and everything felt like it fell apart. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he could _not _sing. At least not when he was himself. If Dawn just told him how to hold a tone, maybe there would be a chance he could do it...

Dawn however, felt her opportunity to sing a solo in front of a big audience float off.

"Speaking of the golf club... _Ricky,_" Anne turned to Dicky, who was sitting there, stiff, but trying to look as normal as possible.

"Yes, mother" He answered her, doing his best Ricky impression (which really wasn't good at all). He sounded simply strict and awkward.

Anne slightly frowned at his response, but continued.

"We've entered you into a golf tournament there on Sunday!"

Dicky just chuckled.

"I can't play golf."

"What?" the inside corners of Anne's eyebrows turned down. "Why not?"

For a second, Dicky had forgotten he was Ricky.

"I can't play golf... unless I have a golf club," he improvised.

"Putter," Ricky mumble-corrected him.

"A _golf club,_" Dicky repeated, not caring about the correction. "Ever think about that?"

Ricky just tilted his head backwards, and hid his face behind his hands. There went his golf reputation...

Dicky chuckled again.

"A golf club at the Golf Club," he grinned, seeming very proud of his realization.

Tom and Anne exchanged a confused glance, before moving onto the next reveal.

"Nicky," Tom continued. "We've got good news."

Both Nicky and Ricky started feeling fear and anticipation bubbling up inside of them.

"The thing you've always wanted to do there... it's happening!" Tom excitedly revealed.

Nicky had to quickly hide his disappointment over not getting to do that in his hands. Ricky just frowned though, since he had _no idea _what Nicky wanted.

"Wha-... What?" he asked, shaking his head as to say _Can you remind me?_

"You've always wanted to cook with Addison," Dawn reminded Ricky, her voice acting being that "Nicky" was stupid to forget. She'd been the one Nicky had rambled about that to the most. "Since she has literally everything in her kitchen."

"Oh!" Ricky yelled, trying to sound excited as he pretended to remember that. "Yeah! That!"

He discreetly glanced over at Nicky, who was burying his face in Dawn's hair.

Now that Tom and Anne had (as they thought) made three of the quads' dreams come true, they turned to the third-born. Dicky never really had any special talent to perform at their relatives house, but he did have something.

"And Dicky, Luke can't wait to see you!" Anne pat Dawn on the thigh, but she of course thought it was Dicky.

"Yeah, me too!" Dawn replied, doing her best Dicky impression.

Dicky and Luke were basically two peas in a pod. At times, Dicky seemed to fit in more with Luke than his siblings. _Dawn _and Luke though... There wasn't really anything. They had nothing in common (Dawn blamed the three-year gap between them), barely talked, and just didn't click as cousins. This was not gonna be easy.

It seemed as Tom and Anne didn't get the reaction they expected from each of the reveals. Normally at an announcement like this, the quads would fly up from the couch and start jumping around, celebrating. Now they just... sat on the couch, some of them even looking concerned.

"Is everything okay with you?" Anne leaned in closer to her kids on the couch.

"Yeah, why?" Ricky was quick to stiffly answer.

"You just seem...," Anne looked askance for a second. "Nevermind..."

It was pretty clear she still had some worry in mind, but the quads didn't have time for that currently.

"What time are we leaving?" Dawn asked. She had a little something in mind to do about this.

"Noon," Anne answered. "Nine? Ten?"

Dawn nodded quickly.

"Good," she turned to the other quads. "Your- o_ur _room," she commanded. "Now!"

Within a few seconds, the quads were off the couch, running up the stairs, and into the boys room. Tom and Anne looked at them, still puzzled faces. Right now, they were just wondering why Dicky had been the one in command. Out of habit, the quads all went over to sit down on their casual places for quad talks in the boys' room. The boys on their respective beds, and Dawn in Ricky's desk chair.

So as she normally did, Dawn sat down in the chair, spun it around, and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Okay! I know we're not _100 percent _certain we're stuck like this over the weekend," she started their planning. "But we need to be prepared if we are!"

"Totally," Ricky agreed.

"Yup," Dicky nodded.

"Mhm," Nicky responded, still hiding in his hands, hair and knees.

"What's up with you now?" Dawn asked, tired of all the unnecessary things in this situation.

Nicky looked up with an empty stare in his red eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to cook there," he said, dragging his hands through his hair. "Well, _you _do."

Dawn nodded. Nicky had rambled about cooking with Addison a lot with her.

"Well, _you're_ taking my solo away, so don't feel too bad for yourself."

"My golf reputation is ruined," Ricky stated annoyingly. "And I'm not even gonna get to play!"

"And she's stealing Luke...," Dicky squinted his eyes at Dawn.

Ricky shook his head in disappointment. He could never get used to seeing "himself" acting like that.

"Anyway, here's the plan," Dawn abruptly ended the conversation, and went back to planning. "Tomorrow, we wake up at 6am."

"6am!?"

"Come on!"

"That's way too early!" the boys complained.

"6am!" Dawn confirmed. "We get up at 6am, and we teach each other how to do all of our things. Got it?"

"Got it," the boys moaned, actually not wanting to do it at all.

* * *

Nicky stormed out of Dawn's room. He was carrying a mountain of pillows in his arms, which he furiously dropped after kicking the bedroom door open.

"You have _way _too many pillows!"

Dawn was laying on Dicky's bed, her leg up by her head. To her surprise and relief, Dicky was actually flexible, so she could do her before-bed stretches. Seeing Dawn lay on there, reminded Nicky of something.

"Oh yeah, you're flexible!" he snapped at Dawn a couple of times.

"Yeah?"

"How do I do things?"

"What _'things_'?"

"Splits and stuff."

"Just go down into it, it's easy," Dawn explained, as if it was as obvious as the sun coming up every day.

Nicky kicked a few of Dawn's pink and white pillows out of his way. He then carefully started letting his front leg slide away, and soon he was in a front split. When he was down he looked forward and back between his front and back leg, completely amazed.

"This is so cool!" he squealed.

"Come on, it's only a split," Dawn rolled her eyes.

That kind of ruined Nicky mood, and he swiftly got out of the split. He stood up stiffly, and grabbed a couple of the pillows again.

"Just take your pillows," he threw them at Dawn, who quickly blocked.

Nicky slowly turned around, and began to slowly strut out. _Too slowly_. The others watched him, waiting for him to leave, but halfway out, Ricky stopped him with a question.

"You're not only here for the pillows, are you?"

"Of course I am," Nicky objected.

"Then why are you walking sl-"

"I'm just not in a hurry, and for your information, I only wanted to leave the pillows so all of us can sleep in peace."

"You're doing that thing," Dawn quickly reminded him, before this would escalate into a conversation they didn't need right now.

"What thing?" Nicky turned around, and walked all the way back to where he had dropped the pillows.

"Cutting us off, because you're lying," Dawn smoothly reminded him with a sweet voice.

Nicky looked away for a second, placing his hands on his hips. When he didn't come up with anything good to say, he just flopped them down, and turned to the person on his bed; Ricky.

"Where's Lefty and Righty?" he asked, sounding a bit defeated.

"Your mittens?" Ricky asked.

Nicky nodded.

"Your sock drawer."

Nicky turned on his heel, and a second later he was rummaging through the drawer.

"I thought you didn't need those anymore," Dicky said, confused.

"Not normally," Nicky shrugged. "But when there's stress-" he found the little gray mittens, and pulled them out, "these are _needed._"

* * *

Not ten minutes passed before Nicky was back in the boys room, after not being able to sleep again.

"Why is your room so _dark_?" he complained as he walked through the door.

Dawn sat up uncomfortably in Dicky's bed.

"So I can sleep," she answered. Not only she was tired of Nicky's constant forward-and-back-ing between the rooms.

They didn't know how uncomfortable he was sleeping alone in a room though. Almost like Dawn was on that first night, except Nicky didn't have the neck of a giraffe toy to cling onto. Ricky and Dicky sat up in their beds as well.

"Can't we just sleep in our own beds?" Ricky pleaded, tired of his own situation. "I'm way too close to the wall."

"I'm okay with this bed," Dicky shrugged, as he didn't really mind where he was sleeping.

"Look, I wanna go to my room too. This bed _stinks_! But you guys _know _mom always checks on us after we fall asleep," Dawn reminded them.

The boys nodded. It would be a bit weird for Anne to enter Dawn's room, and find _Dicky _sleeping in her bed.

"So let's just go to sleep, okay?" Dawn continued.

"Yeah," Dicky and Ricky nodded, while Nicky started to whine like a sad dog.

"You've set the time?" Dawn asked Ricky, who held up the alarm clock as an answer.

Nicky immediately took a step back.

"You've only set _one_?" he gaped.

"Yeah, it's all we need," Ricky answered, before laying back down casually.

Nicky went back to whining, both about the clock situation, and about having to sleep alone in a room.

"Suck it up!" Dawn yelled. "Goodnight, now!"

Reluctantly, Nicky left and went back to Dawn's room. For a while, Dawn attempted to only breathe through her mouth, to avoid smelling that awful odor. Ricky ignored the wall next to him (he felt too closed in), and slowly went to sleep. And meanwhile, Dicky slept through all their troubles.

* * *

**You might be thinking right now that "_Wow, she's got three ongoing stories! That's a lot!"_**

**Well, I've got news for you! There's another one on the way, hahaha! FOUR STORIES AT ONCE, LET'S GO!**

**I'm very hyper currently if you can't tell.**


	11. Early Morning Training

**Wooooooo, it's been one year since I posted The Fantastic Quadastropy Sleepover! Therefore, one chapter of every unfinished story is being posted. That's why you're reading this.**

**I am very sorry for the long wait! I am a queen of procrastinating.**

**Review Response**

_**HollyHook - **_**No problem! I just got a random feeling that I wanted to update, because I got an idea where I wanted to take the story.**

**And now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

An alarm went off in the boys' room. It was of course the _one _alarm they had set to wake them up at 6am. It reached all the way into Dawn's room as well, and all four quads woke up. Thankfully, the heavy sleepers Tom and Anne did not.

The four quads lay in four beds, but they didn't know who was in which. Had they switched back? Were they still in each others bodies? None of them were sure they even wanted to find out. They just kept their eyes closed, while anxiously moving around in the bed.

They tried to keep their hopes up, but it was hard. Especially for Nicky and Dawn. Nicky could feel Dawn's hair in his face, and Dawn could smell the notorious odor of the boys' room, but neither of them wanted to believe that they were going to have to stay in their siblings' bodies.

It took them a while to finally convince themselves to open their eyes, and when each of them did, they were all hit by the same disappointment.

Dawn of course found herself still laying in Dicky's bed, staring at the three desks standing along one of the walls; The first thing Ricky saw was the wall, meaning he was still in Nicky's bed; Dicky was on the wrong side of the room, obviously meaning he was still Ricky; and Nicky was met by the pink and white atmosphere in Dawn's room. They all sighed. There was only one thing to do now; get up, and teach each other how to do things.

Without uttering a word to each other, the quads exited their rooms, walked downstairs, and seated themselves on the couch. They sat there for a while in silence, sighing, yawning, and looking at each other as if it was the others' fault that they were still switched.

"Okay, we're not gonna get anywhere if we don't speak," Dawn broke the silence. "How are we starting this?"

Nicky and Dicky shrugged, and Dicky kept silent.

"We have to do _something_," Dawn insisted. She looked at each of her brothers, thinking to herself how utterly irritating they were in the situation. It was hard for her not to look extra long at Nicky. She almost felt mad at herself, just because he was acting this way in _her_ body.

"Then I'm taking charge," she decided out loud.

"Like always," Dicky mumbled.

"Of course," Nicky muttered.

Dawn gaped at them. "You're not doing anything!"

"Then we will," Ricky stood up from the couch, for some reason. Dicky and Nicky were quick to mimic this.

"We can start with...," Nicky began. He pointed his hand at the Ricky in front of him. "You... who are you?"

"Dicky."

"You... will... teach Dawn..."

"Then you can... show me how I...," Ricky slowly began trying to piece things together. "And I can teach... you? - No, _you_, how to-"

"Dicky can tell me things he and Luke do together, and Nicky will show Ricky how to cook," Dawn quickly demanded. "Sounds good?"

The others looked down at her on the couch. They frowned a bit, but muttered their agreement. Dicky sat back down on the couch, while Ricky and Nicky went into the kitchen. For safety's sake, Nicky closed the pass door. He turned to Ricky.

"Okay, what is most important for you to learn?" he asked out loud.

"I don't know, what do you think we-"

"That was purely rhetorical, don't answer," Nicky sighed as he walked in behind the counter. "You might wanna learn how to at least make pasta."

Ricky let out a quick breath of relief.

"Phew," he said. "So I just gotta put spaghetti in boiling water?"

Nicky gave him a look that said nothing but "_do you seriously think so?"_.

"With pasta, I mean; boil spaghetti, and make a sauce that includes at least minced meat and a few vegetables."

"Are you kidding me?" Ricky's eyes widened. "We have like thirty minutes to do this!"

"Then make it sloppily!" Nicky hissed. He was about to turn around and grab some thing, but twisted back half-way around to say; "Just don't be sloppy while you cook with Addison."

Ricky nodded. He felt a bit like he had just gotten struck across the face, but if they didn't want anyone to know, this was the only way. Nicky grabbed a vegetable knife out of a drawer.

"Look at this knife," he held it up in front of himself. Ricky wondered how he did not cut his finger, judging by how he held it. "This is the knife you cut vegetables with."

"There are different knives for different things?" Ricky frowned.

"Yes," Nicky said shortly. "Yes there are."

"Why?"

"First off, because you can't cut vegetables with the knife you cut meat with. Secondly, different knives are good at cutting different things. Got it?"

"Yeah... sure," Ricky said, hesitating.

Nicky pulled out two other knives. He wasn't half as careful this time, and simply held them up, one knife in each hand.

"This is a meat knife," he held up the one with a clear blade. "and this is a bread knife", he held up one that looked a little like a tiny saw. "Take the vegetable knife."

Ricky grabbed the first knife, which Nicky had put on the counter.

"Show me how you cut this paprika," Nicky put a big red vegetable-fruit-thing in front of Ricky.

Not knowing how to start, Ricky frowned, hid mind trying to come up with a way to cut this strange vegetable. He put the knife on it horizontally, without cutting. Thinking for another second, he started pressing it down.

"Wrong way," Nicky said shortly.

Ricky quickly changed the knife to cut vertically, and cut through it. Inside the paprika was hollow, except for a big clump in the middle, which was covered in seeds. A grossed out wrinkle appeared on Ricky's nose.

"What do I do with that?" he pointed at it with the knife.

"Pull it out," Nicky stated. His voice revealed he was already tired of Ricky's amateurism in the kitchen.

Ricky put the knife back on the counter and put his hand in the vegetable. He grabbed the seedy clump, and pulled. The bell pepper immediately started breaking when he tried to rip the stem off.

"Is is supposed to do that?"

"Yes," Nicky sighed. He dragged his hands down his face to show how truly disappointed he was.

Judging by how this was going, Ricky would totally screw up at Addison's. Nicky would look like a fool, all because of Ricky's disability to cook. There was nothing in the situation that Nicky could be proud of. He sighed countless times as he watched Ricky fail at thing after thing. He cut the paprika into unequal pieces, broke the spaghetti in pieces when it wouldn't fit in the pot, and didn't even know how to turn on the oven.

This would be an embarrassment to Nicky's profession.

* * *

While that was going on in the kitchen, Dawn and Dicky stood outside in the living room. Dicky sat on the couch and looked at Dawn with a confused face. He didn't like the way Dawn was standing in his body, with her arms crossed, and her hip tilted way too much to the side.

"What do you and Luke do?" Dawn asked.

"Hang out," Dicky shrugged.

"And what do you do when you hang out?"

"We talk."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What things!?" Dawn yelled. Dicky was truly being no help at all.

"A lot of things."

Dawn took a deep breath in through her nostrils.

"Can you give an example?" she put in her everything in order not to scream at Dicky.

This effort got even harder when all Dicky did was shrug again.

"Do you know how to act like me?" he asked.

"Be stupid and say 'dude' a lot," Dawn put her hands on her hips.

Dicky just looked at her with a blank expression. He did not look offended, but more like he kind of agreed with what Dawn said.

"So what, do I just respond how I think you would?" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Dicky nodded, still a plain expression on his face.

This didn't seem too hard. All Dawn had to do was say something stupid whenever talking to Luke. Easy enough.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and it was time to switch what they were teaching each other. Ricky and Dawn quickly switched places, so Dawn could teach Nicky how to sing at least a little well, and Ricky could teach Dicky how to play golf.

Ricky grabbed an umbrella to use as a golf club. There was nothing else long and thin in the room. Dicky had at first tried to have them use an egg as a golf ball, but for obvious reasons, Ricky turned down this request, and grabbed one of Squishy's toy balls instead.

"Okay, so what you want to do is stand... like this?" Ricky said as he placed himself in a position where his upper body was a little bent over the umbrella and ball.

"You look like grandpa," Dicky commented, sounding a bit disgusted.

Ricky straightened his back, and gave Dicky a tired look.

"I'm the golf master. I know what I'm doing," he said.

"I just said you look like grandpa."

Ricky sighed. He held out the umbrella, and Dicky understood to take it. After he did, he went to stand like Ricky had done. He slouched his back, and bent forward. All to look like their grandpa. He could hear Ricky sigh again.

"If you stand like that at the golf club, you'll be kicked out," Ricky said strictly. "Straighten your back."

Dicky did as he was told, and now instead felt like he was in the middle of an annoyingly hard workout.

"Looks good," Ricky judged his brother's performance.

Then he took the umbrella from him, and pushed him away.

"When you put the ball, it's all about precision," he squinted his eyes. "Say the armchair leg is the hole. You want to hit the leg, or the flag pole, with the ball, so it bounces off it into the hole."

A few seconds passed before Ricky had found the perfect angle to shoot the ball. In the process he had squinted his eyes until the point where they were basically shut, he had bit his tongue for focus and squatted up and down a few times.

"Before you put the ball, you gotta do something for good luck. Either that or you bring something for good luck," he explained.

"Great! I'll get my lucky socks!" Dicky turned around to run up the stairs.

"No!" Ricky shouted, sighing. "You're _me_, remember. You gotta do what _I_ do for good luck."

"And what do _you_ do?"

"This," Ricky said slowly.

He held his hands tighter on the umbrella. The next part Dicky was not sure what it was. His eyebrows turned down as he watched Ricky do some kind of dance where he shook his head, his feet and legs, and then took a deep breath.

"I have to do _that_?" he asked when Ricky seemed finished.

"Yes," Ricky nodded. "Otherwise they'll be suspicious."

Dicky nodded, dogged. He did not want to do that in front of people. It would not to anything to him, seeing as people would think it was Ricky. Still, it bothered him that he had to shake his feet in front of an audience.

"Now you try to put the ball," Ricky held out the umbrella. "Here's your putter. Which is _the only golf club there is." _The last part he added when he remembered the time they placed mini golf at the intergalactic place at Get Sporty.

Dicky grabbed the makeshift putter from Ricky and placed himself in position for putting. After a few seconds hesitation he did the "lucky dance" Ricky did, and began to aim at the leg of the armchair. He tried to mimic how Ricky had done it, and bit his tongue and squatted down. It made no difference in what he saw whatsoever, but that was nothing he felt the need to mention to Ricky. Instead, he stood up, and hit the ball with the umbrella. The thing was that he hit it was too hard. It lifted off the floor, hit the armchair, and bounced right back to him, and rolled away. It ended up stopping under the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What you did," Dicky looked from Ricky to the ball under the couch (or rather, he looked at the couch, as if he could look through it).

Ricky let out a very pronounced sigh, just to let Dicky know that he was not happy at the moment. He could already tell that the upcoming weekend was going to be a disaster. His golf reputation was certainly at risk, but nothing could be done about it. The best choice was just to let the next 72 hours pass, and then everything would be back to normal. He let out one last sigh.

* * *

"Okay, so the song I've picked for you is this," Dawn placed her laptop on the kitchen counter and pressed play on a Youtube video. "Should be easy enough."

Nicky watched the video and listened to the artist's voice with a hesitating face. Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard Dawn telling him that there were no high notes, but in his ears, there were certainly a few high notes.

"Is there any other song?" he asked.

"No. Why would I pick a backup-backup song?" Dawn shook her head.

"What do you mean 'backup-backup song'?" Nicky pushed his eyebrows together.

"This song was my backup. You really think I was planning on singing this song as my first solo at a singing show?" Dawn gestured to the laptop, her voice sounding as if Nicky was being utterly dumb.

"Why this song?" Nicky asked in a disappointed tone.

"Because it's easy," Dawn pulled the crossed arms routine, and Nicky immediately caved.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Okay. Now it's time to sing," Dawn's voice got weirdly serious. "Take a deep breath."

She demonstrated the action herself, and Nicky mimicked her.

"Let me hear your singing voice," Dawn commanded.

"What?" Nicky said, hoping she did not say what she just did.

"Sing!"

Nicky gulped. He knew well with himself that he would sound horrible. Dawn pressed the play button on the Youtube video, and soon the singer began singing. So did Nicky. Almost immediately, Dawn pushed the pause button so hard it could very well have broken.

"You're making me sound like a parrot who swallowed a trash can," she told him in cold blood.

At that moment, Nicky wasn't sure in what direction to look. Looking away would be weird, but at the same time he was definitely not looking at Dawn. He ended up just looking at the blonde hair in his face.

"You have to get your voice out from your chest," Dawn irritably said. "It doesn't just come naturally."

"What did you say?" Nicky frowned.

"You can't just sing with your throat," Dawn said, sounding like it was obvious. "The really good voices come from the chest and stomach. Now go again."

Trying to understand and do whatever Dawn just told him, Nicky went to give it another go. He took a deep breath, Dawn unpaused the Youtube video, and he sang along with the artist. Immediately, Dawn crossed her arms and looked away, frowning and rolling her eyes. Nicky understood that it was not a good sign, and so he stopped right away.

"If that's how you're gonna sing, you might as well just drop out," Dawn stated harshly.

"And... what if I do?" Nicky said, very unsure if it was a good idea.

"You're crazy," Dawn simply said. She reached out for the closest thing, which in this case was a newspaper, and slapped him across the face.

"Was that necessary?" Nicky groaned while massaging his cheek.

"Yes. Because you're crazy," Dawn said. "You're not dropping out. _I'm_ not dropping out."

There was no way she was going to let Nicky bail on the show she always wanted. This was a hard situation though, seeing as her choices were dropping out or performing horribly.

Needless to say, none of the Harper quadruplets were very excited for the upcoming weekend.


End file.
